Je t'ai trouvé, je te garde
by Era12
Summary: Bruce à passé les 10 dernières années à vagabonder autour du monde, fuyant Ross, fuyant Hulk, se cachant de lui-même. C'était avant les Avengers.
1. Intro

2 Chemises, check  
2 pantalons, check  
Des sous-vêtements, check,  
De l'argent comptant, check  
Sa trousse médicale, check.

Bruce était enfin prêt à partir. Tout était réglé, jusqu'aux moindres détails. Du passeur l'attendant à la frontière canadienne, jusque à l'avion clandestin qui l'emmènerait outre-mer, tout avait été prévu, tout avait été payé. Restait plus qu'à partir.  
Le Shield avait réussi à le retracé une fois, _Dieu_ sait comment. Une, et unique fois. Il ne leur offrirait pas la chance de répéter ce petit exploit. Ce coup-ci serait parfait.

Disparaître, il était plutôt doué pour ça. Bon, il avait eu le temps de perfectionner l'art. De fuites grossières et désordonnées, à courir dans tous les sens la peur au ventre, il était passé au contrôle et la prévoyance.

Bon, la peur était toujours là, l'angoisse terrifiante d'être réduit à nouveau à l'état de rat de laboratoire lui montait à la gorge encore chaque fois qu'il apercevait un blason militaire, mais, maintenant, elle lui servait au lieu de lui nuire. Ce qui-vive constant sous lequel il se soumettait lui permettait de remarquer les petits détails insignifiants que le commun oubliait. Une caméra de sécurité par la, un radar par ci... Tous ses petits gadgets désormais complètement intégrés à la vie de tous les jours. Il savait comment se dissimuler d'eux, voir les éviter complètement. Les personnes qui le traquaient avaient bien de la chance s'ils parvenaient à capter son visage ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Submergé par le travail trop important à effectuer en tant que médecin en Inde, il avait trop relâché sa garde. Jamais il ne se referait prendre de la sorte. Il allait y porter une attention toute particulière. Après tous, Ross et ses petits amis de l'armée étaient de bons enseignants.

Ross. Le brouillard vert dans les confins de son esprit s'agita légèrement à la seule mention du nom. Des petites perturbations de colère et de crainte brisèrent la surface calme ou était tantôt endormie son alter ego vert. Banner s'empressa d'envoyer des vagues d'apaisement dans la direction.

_«Non non, c'est fini, plus jamais il nous reprendra, non, plus jamais. Non, je suis en sécurité, tous va bien, oui, c'est ça, rendors toi...»_

Hulk n'aimait pas Ross. Il le haïssait. Tout comme Bruce. Seulement, la haine de Hulk était légèrement plus apparente que celle du scientifique.

C'est avec un sentiment de soulagement qu'il sentit le Hulk se retirer dans son sommeil silencieux. Avoir un Hulk en colère n'était jamais bon pour personne. Encore moins pour sa discrétion. En même temps, après avoir fait la une de tous les journaux possibles dans le monde et attiré tous les hommes moitié-maniaque le désirant attacher sur une table de disséquassion en laboratoire, de préférence mort, à des milles à la ronde, une dévastation de plus ou de moins...

Avec quelques gestes précis, il s'affaira autour du large sac à dos de voyage déposé sur le lit où était rassemblées ses maigres possessions, s'assurant que tout se trouvaient bien en place et revérifiant doublement, voir triplement si toutes les fermetures éclaires étaient bien fermées. Là où il allait, perdre quelque chose aussi bêtement qu'à cause d'une poche mal zippée signifiait devoirs s'en passer pour le reste du voyage, ou trouver une alternative aux qualités douteuses.

Ses voyages en Inde lui avaient bien appris la leçon. Le savoir qu'il avait tiré de ses années là-bas était inestimable. La langue, la culture, les couleurs, sans oublier la nourriture succulente, l'Inde l'enchantait. Bon, il y avait aussi de nombreux désavantages. Rien qu'il ne pouvait gérer.

C'était d'ailleurs pour tous cela qu'il avait choisi l'Inde comme destination finale.

La quantité ahurissante de personnes grouillant le bas suffirait à brouiller les radars et sa maîtrise de la langue locale l'aiderait à se fondre facilement dans la masse. Bien vite il reprendrait ses repères.  
La possibilité d'y croiser quelconque occidentaux autre que la croix rouge et médecins sans frontière parcourant le pays le cœur dans la main était déjà très faible. Celle d'y croisé en plus des gens qui pourrait le reconnaître par son compagnon vert n'existait pas, ou à des millièmes de virgules près.  
De plus, il se questionnerait deux fois plutôt qu'une avant de se laisser entraîner par une petite fillette dans un endroit aussi isolé que lugubre. Cette décision, une folie, avait permise au Shield de l'attirer suffisamment en retrait pour leur permettre de lui «proposer» leur offre sans avoir peur d'enclencher un massacre hulkien. Il mettait bien l'accent sur les guillemets. Dieu sait que la négation n'aurait pas été acceptée. Ils auraient pu tout simplement lui injecter un sérum tranquillisant _Hulk-proof_ de quelques sortes. Au moins, on lui avait donné l'illusion du choix. C'était pleinement apprécier.

L'anonymat de sa future vie en Inde serait une bouffée d'air frais après la tempête médiatique des 3 derniers jours.

Malgré son service de contrôle de l'information plus qu'efficace, le Shield n'était pas parvenue à étouffer complètement l'affaire chiraquie. Trop de photos, de vidéos de sources séparées avaient été prises. Effacer toutes les données compromettantes dans les aux combien nombreux téléphones des jeunes accros des réseaux sociaux auraient causé bien des scandales sur le net... Ce qui circulait sur la toile en ce moment allait du crédible au grand n'importe quoi, sources fiables et Photoshop mélangés dans une sorte de mixture propre à internet. Personne n'arrivait plus à démêler le vrai du faux, au grand soulagement de Fury.

Heureusement, les médias traditionnels, ceux vers qui la populace se tourneraient après s'être sali les mains dans la toile, avaient convenu d'une entente pour réduire la visibilité accordée aux extra-terrestres ainsi qu'aux images montrant Loki de trop près. Aux nouvelles, les même petits segments approuvés par le gouvernement circulaient en boucle sans relâche depuis 2 jours. Ici Iron Man tirant sur un groupe de lézard-monstre bizarres, là Thor sauvant un civile, et puis lui-même, enfin Hulk, défonçant une sorte de baleine i-Tech monstrueuse. Nul part on faisait mention de la Veuve ou de Hawkeye. Leur intégrité d'espion était après tout en jeu.

Bien sur, à ce mélange hollywoodien on arrosait d'une bonne couche de reportage tous plus sentionnalistes les uns les autres, de geeks au regard remplit de l'excitation de celui qui voit son rêve se réaliser spéculant sur la possibilité d'établir un contact avec la civilisation extraterrestre, en passant par les scientifique nerveux s'extasiant sur les progrès impressionnant qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire avec la nouvelles technologies prélevée sur les vaisseaux, ou des enfants pleurant la morts de proche, aux cowboys texans maudissant la race galactique et prônant une expédition de guerre pour aller l'éradiquer illico presto, allant jusqu'aux cyniques clamant que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste mise en scène du gouvernement pour les faire adhérer au nouveau budget conservateur.

Tout ce mélange soigneusement orchestré dans le but de convaincre le publique que la situation était sous contrôle. Malgré tous, les gens se posaient encore des questions, et avec eux, les journalistes (qui étaient beaucoup plus insistants et intrusifs, fallait le dire)

Tous ce branlebas médiatique était difficile à supporter pour Bruce. Seulement 2 jours, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le stress constant des journalistes agressifs à la recherche de nouveaux détails à se mettre sous la dent combinés aux demandes d'entrevues n'aidaient en rien dans sa recherche de calme et de zenitude. Même après avoir désactivé le téléphone qu'on lui avait donné à son arrivée, échapper à toute les cameras grouillantes dans la monde extérieure et s'être réfugié dans la tour Stark, supposément définie comme un refuge de paix par son propriétaire, on parvenait encore à le contacter (Dieu, le fax existait encore?).

Au moins, n'étant pas le plus connu des Avengers (Hulk faisait beaucoup plus la manchette que lui) ni une figure médiatique, le Shield ne l'avait pas forcé à participer au point de presse visant à calmer la population. Seul Stark et Rodgers y avait été forcé, incarnant tous les deux des idéals pour le publiques américain. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la pression que ses deux collègues devaient subir. Bon, pour avoir vu les images et travaillé brièvement avec lui, il était facile de comprendre que Stark ne semblait avoir aucuns problèmes sous le feu des projecteurs, on aurait presque dit qu'il jouissait de l'attention qu'on lui portait, enchainant commentaires sarcastiques sur blague douteuses. Il ne comprendrait jamais l'homme, jamais.

Les seuls qui avaient relativement épargnés étaient encore une fois les agents Romanoff et Barton. Avoir son quartier dans un des bâtiments volant les plus militarisés au monde avait ses avantages. Planer à 200 pieds dans les airs, loin de toutes la frénésie journalistique, avait quelque chose de profondément enviant pour eux-autre, pauvres petits héros relégués dans la tour Stark.

Bon, il allait rectifier tout de suite, la tour Stark était loin d'être un trou. En fait, il n'avait jamais séjourné dans un logement aussi grand et beau de toute sa vie. L'étage (l_'étage_!) que lui avait donné le milliardaire représentait au moins 10 fois, voir 100 fois le volume de tous les petits appartements crasseux qu'il avait loué au fils des années réuni ensemble. Suréquipé en gadget chromés de toute sorte, la cuisine, aussi moderne que fonctionnelle, aurait suffis à produire pour une armée, un Hulk et un capitaine America réunit, on était bien loin des kitchenettes de son enfance. Le salon et sa télé surdimensionnée possédait une collection de canapés blancs crèmes attendant qu'on s'y endorme.

Son laboratoire (_son_ laboratoire, le _sien_, c'était incroyable), occupant la moitié de l'étage, contenait tous ce qu'il n'aurait jamais rêvés. Toutes ces machines dont il pourrait faire l'utilisation, tout les projets qu'il aurait pu développer là-dedans. Peut-être même trouver un remède à l'autre gars, qui sait? S'il serait resté, il savait que la pièce serait devenue son refuge, ou il pourrait enfin redevenir un scientifique comme les autres et se perdre dans les calculs des heures de temps. _Dieu_ qu'il en avait envie.

Et quoi dire de sa chambre. Un plancher en bois franc, des meubles massifs mais élégants, une lumières douce tamisée, un lit gigantesque aux draps blanc et bleu surplombée d'une immenses vue panoramique de Manhattan illuminée en cette nuit froide, dont l'activité ne s'assoupissait jamais.

Tous dans la pièce indiquait le confort et la chaleur, la protection, 3 choses dont il avait énormément manquées aux cours des dernières années. Et tout était à lui, à _lui_.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que Stark lui avait dit qu'il pouvait rester. Qu'il méritait tout cela. Que sa présence serait la bienvenue, que travailler sur ses nouveaux concepts avec lui serait plus qu'apprécier. Qu'il était pleinement accepté, qu'il était même prêt à lui offrir un emploi chez Stark Industrie s'il le voulait.

Bruce n'avait pas compris au début, (il ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas) pourquoi même Stark le voulait dans sa tour. N'avait-il pas lu son dossier? Tous les morts, toutes la destruction à son actif. Ou mieux, ne se souvenait-ils qu'il venait, i peine 4 jours, de détruire la moitié du héliporter de Fury?

Bon, c'est vrai, ils travaillaient bien ensembles, mais de là à prendre un risque aussi grand? Ce gars était-il fou? Ou juste complètement irresponsable?

Fou ou pas, l'offre était toujours là.

Quelque part, Bruce aspirait à cette nouvelle vie qu'on lui tendait. Il la voulait vraiment, plus que tous.

Mais jamais nulle part il n'y avait été question d'accepter. C'était juste incompatible avec sa nature, incohérent. On n'offrait pas aux monstres une vie rêvée, encore moins une maison et de la protection. Les monstres, on les traquait, on les emprisonnait, on les tuait. Il comprenait parfaitement bien pourquoi. Sa vie de fuite était déjà un fait pleinement accepté. Il s'était condamné lui-même le jour de l'accident. Il devait maintenant en accepter les conséquences, ou plutôt la conséquence, Hulk.

On ne discutait pas avec Hulk. On ne faisait pas de compromis. C'était Hulk ou Hulk. Nulle part dans l'équation il était question de Banner. _Nulle part_. À tort était ceux qui pensaient qu'il avait un quelconque pouvoir sur la bête.

On ne contrôlait pas Hulk. On le subissait.

Bientôt, il perdrait son emprise déjà fragile sur le monstre, et son corps se déchirerait pour laisser place à l'abomination. Au milieu de New York, ce serait dévastateur. Les cris, la peur, le sang, la destruction... Se réveiller nu dans un tas de gravats, les mains gluantes de rouge... Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne voulait pas être responsable encore une fois.

Il devait partir, et vite, avant qu'il ne craque.

Partir pour de bon.

Ha _merde_, il avait oublié sa brosse à dent!

Non pas qu'il pensait en avoir besoin, l'eau courante était un luxe rare la bas, mais bon. C'était pour le principe de la chose.

Marchant quelque pas vers la salle de bain attenant sa chambre, s'émerveillant toujours devant la magnificence de l'endroit, Bruce prit l'objet convoité et jeta un regard contrit à la douche et au bain.

Eux deux allaient lui manqué énormément. On ne réalisait pas la chance qu'on avait, de manger à sa faim, d'être vêtue convenablement, d'avoir des soins de santé et des médicaments, de pouvoir prendre une bonne douche chaude à la fin de la journée de travail éreintant que lorsque qu'on perdait ces privilèges. Heureusement, Bruce avait passé trop peu de temps de retour dans la civilisation pour avoir réussi à s'y remettre pleinement. Le choc serait moins grand que la dernière fois.

L'objet convoité en main, il se redirigea vers le lit où étaient déposées ses affaires, puis le rangea sécuritairement dans une des poches extérieure du sac. En écoutant le bruit de la circulation nocturne de new York, il enfila son vieux manteau de cuir usé avant d'enfoncer son chapeau/casquette noir sur sa tête. Avec ses jeans bleue familiers et ses souliers bon marché, il passerait inaperçu facilement.

Avec un certain effort, il mît le sac au travers de ses épaules, son dos se courbant légèrement sous le poids. Dire qu'il ne transportait que le strict minimum. Toujours la faute de cette trousse de premiers soin beaucoup trop lourde.

Avec un petit soupir, il ferma l'interrupteur de sa chambre, plongeant la pièce dans la noirceur, une sorte d'adieu silencieux. Doucement, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, veillant à ne faire aucuns bruits. C'était con, il le savait, l'étage lui était réservé. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait.

Mais bon, les habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Grimaçant sous le poids du sac, il s'appuya contre le mur du fond de l'ascenseur.  
Il observa mélancolique les portes se fermer avec un petit vrombissement électrique, scellant un chemin qu'aurait pu prendre sa vie.

Il prit une grande respiration.

_«C'était pour le bien de tous, tout allait être ok. Tout allait être ok, le plus grand bien, le plus grand bien, tout allait être ok»  
_

Restait plus qu'à se croire maintenant.

* * *

-Monsieur,

La voix désincarnée de l'intelligence artificielle perça le silence de la chambre, sans pourtant en réveiller les occupants.

Tony et Pepper, endormie l'un sur l'autre dans le grand lit, la tête d'une Pepper aux traits détendues appuyée contre le bras déplié de son petit ami. La seule lumière de la chambre provenait de l'arc de Tony, veilleuse diffusant une lumière bleue apaisante.

-_Monsieur_,

Un léger grognement répondit cette fois-ci. Puis Pepper se tourna sur elle-même, finalisant de réveiller Tony. D'un mouvement lent, il se retourna et appuya sur le bouton allumant le cadran holographique sur la table de chevet.

_2:00am_,

Il était _putain_ 2:00am. Jarvis allait payer pour cela.

-Jarvis. Grommela l'ingénieur, tu as besoin d'avoir une bonne explication.

-J'ai cru qu'il serait important que vous soyez informé que Dr. Banner est présentement éveillé et cherche à quitter la tour, visiblement de façon permanente. Dois-je le laisser sortir?

-Quoi?! Non!

Tony bascula assis dans le lit, son cerveau sur actif imaginant déjà les pires scenarios.

-Bien sûr que non! Applique le protocole de sécurité _GH_, il ne doit pas sortir!

-Entendu, monsieur. Protocole activé sur les étages inférieurs.

Tony soupira de soulagement. Toutes les issues des derniers étages étaient maintenant barrées hermétiquement, des fenêtres aux conduits de ventilations. Certain le traitait de parano mais, il ne prenait plus de chance. C'est qu'il attirait les maniaques comme une aimant, et pas qu'une petite.

_Pourquoi décides-tu de me faire ça maintenant, grand gars_, pensa-t-il.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea des couvertures et sortis du lit. À la sauvette, il prit un t-shirt noir _ACDC_ qui trainait sur la commode et enfila un jean qui traînait à terre.

Dans le lit, Pepper remua légèrement.

-Tony, que..

-Chut. Chut, je reviens.

-Tu ne vas pas travailler dans ton labo encore. Ça fait 3 jours cette semaine..."

-Non non, c'est Banner, l'insomnie lui aussi. Tu sais ce que c'est. Deux temps 3 mouvements, hop je suis là.

-Hum.

Elle s'était déjà rendormie. Tony la regarda quelques secondes sous la lumière de l'arc, ne se sentant pas du tout coupable du petit mensonge qu'il lui avait servi. Elle avait après tous besoin de repos. Être PDG des industries Stark lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie. Elle travaillait absolument trop. Et personne, même lui, n'arrivait à s'imposer entre elle et son travail. Femme têtue. Elle méritait le sommeil.

Aussi, elle était absolument ravissante dans sa petite nuisette blanche, pas question qu'elle se change. Hum. Ça lui donnait envie de... _Merde Tony! Pas maintenant! Bruce attend en bas, tu te rappelles?_

Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas prendre l'homme à la légère. Ni l'homme, ni _l'autre gars_.

Secouant la tête dans l'espoir de se débarrasser du dernier reste de fatigue, Tony se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, Jarvis éclairant faiblement le chemin à mesure qu'il passait.

Bon. Il savait que accueillir des supers heroes à la psyché aussi tordue que leur passé pouvait entraîner avait de légers risques. Au moins, il avait évité les véritables bombes ambulantes que représentaient Clint et Natasha, (il n'avait absolument rien contre les deux agents, seulement, cohabiter avec une femme qui pouvait vous tuer de 12 façons différentes en utilisant un crayon à mine pouvait rendre légèrement nerveux) Il était au courant pour le passé de Banner, il savait que l'homme tenterait de fuir dès qu'il le pouvait. _Putain,_ l'armée lui avait quand même balancé des missiles au cul il n'y a pas si longtemps. À sa place, il aurait fait pareil.

Ça lui serrait quand même le cœur de penser que l'homme ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans sa tour. Bon, ça ne faisait que 2 jours qu'ils avaient emménagé, lui et le capitaine _spangled_, mais quand même. N'avaient-ils pas sauvé le monde ensemble?

Il allait falloir remédier à cela. Et vite.

Il ne voulait pas perdre le seul gars au monde avec qui il pouvait avoir des conversations plus intelligentes que l'ABC basique du commun des mortels. Et pour être intelligent, Banner l'était! Un presque génie (venant de lui, ce n'était pas rien)

Enfin un mec qui comprenait ses X et Y, en passant par ses _alphas bêtas _et_ deltas_, il n'était pas trop tôt!

Lorsque l'ascenseur daigna ouvrir ses portes, (tiens, en voilà un nouveau projet; un ascenseur à propulsion électro magnétique, plus besoin d'attendre, il devrait en parler à Bruce, enfin, seulement s'il parvenait à le garder avec lui) Stark y entra d'un pas vif.

-J, tu sais ou me mener, dépêche-toi.

-Bien sûr, monsieur. Je dois cependant vous avertir, tous les signes corporels du Dr. Banner semblent indiquer un état de panique généralisée. Je vous suggère donc fortement de ne pas effectuer de mouvements brusques autour du docteur.

_Geez_, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Bien sûr que Banner n'aimait pas être enfermé entre 4 murs. L'étage ressemblait beaucoup trop à une cage encore une fois. _Putain_, il espérait vraiment que le gars pourrait rester en contrôle. Il aimait bien Hulk, mais sa tour un peu moins. Et dire que les travaux suivant Loki étaient à peine finis.

-Ouais Jarvis, je vais y aller mollo

Après une interminable descente, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin.

Tout l'étage était plongé dans le noir, seules quelques lumières d'urgences éparpillées ça et là fournissaient un éclairage de base. On distinguait assez bien les bureaux de la réception, proche du hall d'entrée, tous vides à cette heure, mais sans plus. Nul part il n'y avait trace de Banner.

Il s'avança prudemment, surveillant ses pieds. La dernière chose qu'il avait besoin était une entorse.

Puis, il le vit.

Debout au centre du hall, l'homme paraissait calme. Mais Tony savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Malgré sa tête baissée contre son torse, coupant efficacement ses émotions, on pouvait deviner aux tremblements incontrôlés de ses mains et à sa respiration chancelante le combat psychologique qui se menait en interne.

Soudainement, comme alerté par sa présence, tous le corps de Bruce se crispa et sa tête se releva brusquement.

Des yeux dangereusement verts rencontrèrent les siens.

-J-je ne pensais pas que tu dirais si loin, Stark. Son ton était las, épuisé, mais en même temps méprisant. Me faire croire à toute cette vie, tout ça.

Il désigna l'espace autour de lui d'un mouvement circulaire des mains avant de commencer à les tordre nerveusement.

-J'aurais du savoir. Avec Jarvis qui me surveillait…Je suis tellement stupide! Je-

Banner arrêta brusquement de parler, inclina la tête, en faisant des efforts visibles pour contrôler sa respiration.

Mais de quoi la baise était-il en train de parler? Tony se le demandait bien. Il espérait juste que ça finirait vite. Il détestait ce genre de situation, émotionnellement plein de larme et de renfilages. Il n'avait jamais été bon dans l'humain. Son truc à lui, c'était les machines. Et ça tombait plutôt bien, il n'avait jamais vu un ordinateur ayant une crise de panique ou risquant à tous moment de _hulker out_ en démolissant tous.

Quoique, un Jarvis en colère pouvait être assez spectaculaire...

-Je n'te suis plus là, grand gars. J'ai pourtant bien été clair l'autre fois, tu es le bienvenu dans ma tour. Peu importe les Hulk choses ou non. Je te veux toi, Banner, avec moi, dans mon département R .D. Malheureusement pour toi, big Guy, ça n'implique pas de projet "grande évasion".

Banner sembla accuser le coup quelques secondes, complétement ébahis, avant de revenir à quelque chose de plus sombre. De plus Hulk. Son ton devenait dangereux, malgré sa tête toujours baissée.

-Arrête de me mentir, Stark. Personne ne veut de moi en laboratoire, plus maintenant. Du moins, pas en tant que scientifique.

-Je ne mens pas!

-Pour qui le fais-tu? Est-ce pour Fury? Il voulait qu'on me surveille le temps que la nouvelle cage anti-Hulk soit prête. C'est ça?

-Je- non! Bien sûr que-

-Attends, mieux encore, c'est pour Ross, l'armée veut que tu me livres à lui dès que j'ai suffisamment baissé ma garde?

Il avait relevé la tête maintenant, les yeux resplendissant de rage.

-Sinon, pourquoi m'aurais tu enfermé ici Stark? Pourquoi? Je pensais, je-j 'espérais, peut-être, que tu ne me considérais pas comme ça, p-pas comme _l'autre gars_.

Aussi vite que la tête s'était relevé, elle s'abaissa, ses mains se tordant avec une ardeur renouvelée. Même dans sa position courbée, Tony pouvait voir l'expression de douleur blessée dans la posture de Banner.

_Wow_, avait-il vraiment le physique de quelqu'un qui vends ses amis au plus offrant? Avait-il l'air d'une petite lèche cul du gouvernement? Bon, ok, activer le protocole d'urgence n'avait peut-être pas été l'idée du siècle. Mais quand même!

Vraiment, il avait besoin d'un café.

Aller Tony, tu dois dire quelque chose là. Quelque chose d'intelligent et de rassurant.

-Hé la, tous va bien Banner.

Bon. Pour l'intelligence...

-Je ne ferais jamais ça. Désolé mais, Personne ne m'a approché pour toi. Et même si, je n'aurais jamais accepté! Crois-tu vraiment que j'écouterais le grand mégalo-pirate et son joyeux équipage voguant au gré des nuages la haut!

-Ils t'ont demandé alors? Pour moi?

Et merde. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambés du scientifique nerveux, il fallait qu'il comprenne le message. Le voyant tressaillir à chacun de ses pas, il ralentit le rythme.

-Écoutes Banner, je ne te livrerai jamais, au grand jamais, à quiconque, à moins que ce soit ta décision. Tu es libre. _Complètement_ libre. Bon, je sais, toute cette situation est un peu contradictoire, activer le protocole d'urgence n'était pas la meilleure des idées, j'ai juste paniqué. C'est que, j-je te veux ici Banner. Je veux que cette tour devienne ta maison. Ou quelque chose dans lequel tu te sens en sécurité. On sait tous que si tu avais passé cette porte ce soir, ou ce matin, tu aurais disparue. _Pouf_. Et, pour l'amour, je n'avais aucune envies de passer les prochains mois à jouer au chat et à la souris.

_En particulier quand la souris fait 10 fois ton poids en muscle_ _verts_

-Si Ross ou n'importe qui te veut du mal, ils trouveront Tony Stark sur leur chemin, clair?

Il mît sa main sur son épaule, ignorant le tressaillement nerveux. Bruce releva la tête doucement. Un regard encore moucheté de vert bun chocolat rencontra celui de Tony. Il acquisa en silence, l'incompréhension rongeant ses traits.

\- Tu as lu mon dossier, tu sais ce que j'ai fait à Harlem. Dieu, Tony, je suis dangereux! Ne comprends donc tu pas?

-Jarvis, montres nous les plan du projet _BGG_, veux-tu?

-Tout de suite monsieur.

Banner haussa un sourcil lorsque les plans d'une nouvelle salle se matérialisèrent entre eux deux, flottants holographiquement dans les airs. Pas n'importe qu'elle salle réalisât-il soudain. Tous les murs étaient renforcés, et capitonnés.

Cette salle résisterait au passage d'un bombe atomique, voir même plus. Le Hulk, par exemple.

-Tu as fait ça pour moi?

Il était abasourdit, personne n'était allé si loin pour lui, personne.

-Et bien, à moins que tu aies des petits amis verts qui veulent se joindre au party, oui, elle est tout à toi. Elle sera prête dans 1 semaine, le temps d'importer les matériaux ici. Tu pourras t'y refugier quand le grand gars là-bas voudra sortir jouer.

-Je, c'est… c'est beaucoup trop Tony.

-Trop? Oublies pas à qui tu d'adresses la, il n'y a rien d'excessif pour le multi milliardaire que je suis. Surtout pas lorsqu'on parle de mes amis.

-Je-

-Bien, question réglée.

Bruce ne regardait pas tout à fait convaincu encore, ses mains serraient et desserraient la courroie de son sac à dos.

-Tu serais partis à ma recherche?

-Mais oui, idiot. Je t'ai trouvé, je te garde.

Tony se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, sentant que sa part d'effort avait été faite. Après, le choix restait entre les mains de Bruce. Déjà pleinement réveillé, il ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, il le savait. Son laboratoire se montrait soudain très attrayant même avec la menace d'une Pepper en colère contre lui demain.

-Tony, attends.

Le génie se retourna lentement, prenant note de l'allure encore un peu stressée du docteur.

-Je, merci, merci pour tout.

L'ingénieur sourit de ce qu'il espérait une manière chaleureuse.

-C'est quand vous voulez, doc.


	2. Un thé avec ça?

**Scandale! Les personnages et tous ce qui est inclus dans l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Et non, je ne suis ****malheureusement ****pas (encore) milliardaire . .**

* * *

Plouc, plouc, plouc,

La percussion incessante des gouttes d'eau fuyant le robinet de la salle d'eau près de sa chambre résonnait comme un gong dans le silence de la nuit.

Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il se tournait et retournait dans l'immense lit, attendant un sommeil qui ne viendrait jamais. Chaque petit bruit semblait s'être amplifié par 100, des gouttes d'eau du lavabo au système de ventilation. Même le bourdonnement irrégulier venant du réfrigérateur le maintenait dans un état de qui-vive stressé.

C'était tout bonnement insupportable! Bon, il n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur, et ce, même avant le Hulk. Mais, il arrivait à s'endormir quand même! Toute la situation était ridicule.

D'un mouvement brusque, il se dégagea des couvertures et sauta à terre. S'il devait être réveillé, autant en profiter pour faire autre chose que la statue dans un lit.

Mentalement, il savait qu'éviter son léger problème de sommeil ne réglerait rien. Ho, ce n'était pas la faute du lit, loin de là (le matelas, si moelleux après les dures lits de motel miteux ou les sols indiens, il avait l'impression de dormir sur un nuage). Nah, le matelas n'avait rien à se reprocher. Seulement, l'insomnie représentait maintenant une part de son quotidien. Il avait passé trop de temps sur la fuite, et conservait des souvenirs trop douloureux pour reprendre un cycle de vie normal.

C'est ce sûr que se faire réveiller à n'importe quelle heure pour une urgence, que ce soit une arme pointée sur sa tête ou bien pour sa connaissance dans la médecine n'avait pas aidé. Mais _Dieu, _comment pouvait-il dire non à un gamin en larmes dont la jeune sœur se mourrait, ou comment pouvait-il ignorer les cris de souffrances d'une femme en travail, tout cela pour quelques heures de plus dans le monde des rêves? Il ne pouvait pas. Point.

Ho, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas oublier les crises de panique. Se réveiller en sueur, certain d'avoir été capturé à nouveau, la peau démangeant de la sensation d'aiguilles perçant sa peau, jamais il ne pouvait se rendormir, malgré tous ses efforts. C'était une peine perdue. Ah, et puis Hulk. Encore lui. Le monstre se comportait pire qu'un gamin de trois ans refusant de faire la sieste lorsque l'on parlait de dormir.

Ouais... Il avait un sommeil de merde, mais bon, ce n'était pas si grave.

-Euh, Jarvis? Pouvez-vous allumer les lumières à 25% s'il vous plaît?

-Tout de suite, docteur Banner.

Il peina à réprimer le tressaillement qui lui venait à chaque fois que l'accent _british_ de l'AI perçait le silence. Malgré ses deux semaines de vie dans la tour, se savoir observer constamment le mettait mal à l'aise. Aussi, le fait que Jarvis l'ai empêché de fuir le faisait toujours autant grincer des dents, même si Stark lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait quitter la tour quand il le voulait.

Et _Dieu_, il ne savait même plus s'il le voulait réellement. Son sac de voyage reposait toujours à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé après la discussion avec Stark ce jour-là, près de la porte de sa chambre. Il n'y avait pas touché, le contenu était resté intact. C'était un gage de liberté, la promesse que le choix restait siens. Malgré tous, souvent au cours de la semaine, il avait douté, desfois si fort qu'il avait remis le sac sur ses épaules et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. À chaque fois, il était revenu sur ses pas, trop lâche pour faire face à la vie qui l'attendait dehors, la vie qu'il méritait, trop lâche pour perdre tous les avantages qu'on lui donnait sans compter. Après tous, la vie dans la tour était tellement facile, tellement simple.

Il fallait dire que le travail dans les labos de Stark le fascinait. Le milliardaire n'avait pas menti en comparant son département R.D à _Candy land_. Vraiment, qui possédait son propre collimateur de particule personnel? C'était fou. Vraiment. Et le pire, son labo! Si le département RD figurait _Candy land_, son labo devait représenter la caverne d'Ali baba.

Bourré d'équipements de pointe ultra sophistiqués dans les domaines médicaux et nucléaires, il avait presque eu peur de commencer à travailler lors de sa première fois, osant à peine toucher les machines. Jamais il n'avait été aussi content de voir un spectromètre de masse de toute sa vie. Jamais. Heureusement, passé les premiers moments d'ébahissements confus (Whoa, tout ce matériel, à moi?!) il avait vite repris ses repères, retrouvant sa place dans son univers.

Bien sûr, Tony venait de temps en temps pour lui demander des informations ou de l'aide (il s'était mis en tête de construire un ascenseur à propulsion magnétique. Quelle drôle d'idée) ou tout simplement pour babiller pendant des heures sur tous et rien. Dans ces cas-là, Bruce se contentait uniquement d'hocher la tête et de grommeler quelques mots aux moments opportuns, tout en continuant son début de recherche sur lequel il s'était penché quelques jours après son arrivée dans la tour. Le sujet était plutôt simple, mais très compliqué : lui-même.

En effet, le laboratoire lui offrait une merveilleuse chance de régler son problème Hulk une fois pour toutes. Stark lui avait assuré que tout ce qui se passait dans le labo ainsi que les résultats et analyses seraient sous un degré de confidentialité si élevé que même lui-même n'y aurait accès. La pièce elle-même était verrouillée par un scanner de rétine. Même Jarvis ne pouvait y mettre les pieds, enfin, métaphoriquement parlant (il s'en était assuré personnellement).

Malgré tous, Bruce avait déjà décidé de détruire tous son travail après avoir solutionné sa guérison. Avec Ross et compagnie dans les parages, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Pour l'instant, il ne s'était rendu qu'à l'analyse des échantillons de son sang qu'il s'était auto-prélevé avant de jeter les seringues dans le conteneur à déchet radioactif. Il le sentait, cette fois serait la bonne. Donner lui un mois, peut-être deux, et le Hulk ne serait plus un problème.

À cette seule pensée, son cœur s'emballa.

C'était tellement beau, tellement insensé, tellement trop. Comment pouvait-il espérer arriver à partir après qu'on lui ait offert toutes ces merveilles, comment était-il supposé résister?

Et que dire de la salle Hulk, à toute épreuve, vraiment tous (il avait vu les tests de résistance). Seul lui en possédait la clé (une image encore. Bien sûr, comme tout dans tour, la salle s'ouvrait avec un scanner) Savoir que le lieu existait, tous en priant pour n'avoir à jamais l'utiliser, le rassurait quelque peu. Seulement quelque peu. Après tous, le Hulk n'avait jamais été contenu avant, du moins, pas sous sa forme verte et la possibilité de transformer au milieu de NYC le terrifiait toujours autant.

D'un mouvement lent, il s'étira, avant de se frotter les yeux avec les paumes des mains. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la table de nuit, où ses lunettes l'attendaient. Voyant de nouveau, il enfila un _sweet_ à capuche trop large qu'il avait acheté au Brésil pour presque rien ainsi qu'un pantalon gris lâche de jogging que Stark lui avait donné, ça, ainsi que tous une garde-robe contenant l'«essentiel» selon le milliardaire. Vraiment, avait-il besoin d'autant de chemises? Ou de pairs de chaussure. Et pourquoi tous dans la tour devaient être si excessivement cher?

Dieu, la tasse de thé qu'il s'était infusé hier, avec la permission de Jarvis (oui docteur banner, tous ce qui se trouve sur l'étage vous appartient) valait surement plus que toutes ses affaires, sac à dos compris. Mais bon, à quoi d'autre pouvait-il s'attendre du richissime Stark? Après tous combien de personne pouvait se permettre d'habiter une tour à son nom au centre de NYC… Pas grand monde, pour sûr.

Un thé! Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait! La camomille l'aiderait à lui calmer les nerfs, enfin, il espérait. Après il continuerait son travail en laboratoire. Il était éveillé, autant en profit un peu!

D'un pas lent et discret, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, sa cuisine, avant de fouiller le tiroir contenant les feuilles et la bouilloire dans l'ilot massif de la cuisine. L'étage, à aire ouverte, (du moins, toutes les pièces communes, bien sûr) lui permettait d'admirer la vue incroyable du centre-ville de new York, observer les colosses de bétons dressés un peu partout, illuminés par la modernité. Quelques fois au cour des deux dernières semaines il s'était assis, profitant de cette vue, soit en déjeunant rapidement sur l'ilot de la cuisine, ou lors d'une lecture un peu sur un canapé, ou tout simplement pour se détendre un peu de tous les calculs sans fin des laboratoires. Il aimait observer la vie humaine. C'était réconfortant.

D'une main adroite, il prit le pot métallique où se trouvaient les feuilles de camomille allemande, tout au fond du tiroir, le même que la dernière fois. D'un mouvement sec, il ouvrit le contenant, s'attendant à une bouffée de l'odeur caractéristique de la plante, pour découvrir que celui-ci vide. Complètement vide. Pas une trace de verdure, rien nada.

D'un froncement de sourcil, il se pencha pour regarder s'il ne se serait pas trompé de pot par inadvertance. Mais non. Aucun autre bocal n'avait une étiquette semblable. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il en restait de la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas bu toute une boîte d'un coup, c'était impossible.

D'un mouvement brusque, il reposa le contenant vide sur le comptoir et se frotta l'arête du nez. Si c'était une sorte de blague, elle n'était pas drôle. C'est qu'il le voulait, ce thé!

Bon, il y avait encore de l'eau, et il y avait probablement toutes les saveurs inimaginables de jus dans le réfrigérateur… Il pouvait bien s'accommoder… Peut-être…

Ho et puis _crotte_, il l'aurait, ce thé.

D'un pas mesuré, il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier, l'ascenseur ne valant pas l'attente.

Il y avait une cuisine sur l'étage communautaire de la tour, s'il se souvenait bien. Bon, il n'y avait presque jamais mis les deux pieds, préférant son étage et son labo. Mais, à cette heure, il ne devait pas y avoir grand monde. Pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de monde en temps normal. Chacun préférait passer son temps à ses petites affaires sur leurs étages respectifs. Il avait entendu dire de Jarvis que Rodgers passait ses journées sur son étage ou en salle d'entrainement, semblait-il à la recherche d'un appartement dans New York, Pepper dans son bureau, et Stark gravitant entre Pepper et les labos.

Le plus important, c'est qu'il n'y aurait personne. Ni vu ni connu, histoire de se servir une tasse et de remonter.

Les sons de ses pas contre le béton semblaient se répercuter à l'infinie comme il descendait l'intérieur de la cage d'escalier, éclairée aux néons. 5 étages plus bas, il était rendu.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, il longea le corridor menant à la salle commune. Il s'apprêtait à tourner le coin quand il les entendit. Deux voix feutrées. L'une masculine et l'autre féminine. Si assourdies qu'il ne percevait que de vagues mots ici et là.

_Mission… notre devoir… cible_….

D'un mouvement brusque, il s'aplatit contre le mur, souhaitant ardemment que les deux voix n'avaient pas pu le voir.

_Merde merde merde_!

Il le savait. Il n'aurait pas dû rester! Sûr, c'était pour lui! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire?! Fuir? Il n'avait même pas un dollars sur lui!

Haletant sur le mur, il cherchait à contrôler sa respiration, accomplissant une petite routine qui ralentirait son rythme cardiaque.

_Inspirer _

Ross les avait probablement envoyés pour lui. Il devait trouver un plan.

_Expirer_

Retourner à l'étage était impossible.

_Inspirer_

Le bruit les alerterait à coup sûr de sa présence.

_Expirer_

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il devrait attendre et espérer une occasion.

Le docteur continua à prendre des inspirations tremblantes en s'accroupissant silencieusement sur le sol.

Espérons que, ces deux-là, peu importe pour qui ils travaillaient, étaient plus le type ascenseur.

* * *

-Écoute Nat, La mission est complète, notre devoir fait. La cible est neutralisée. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont besoin de savoir.

Natasha garda un visage froid devant la petite tirade geignarde de son coéquipier. Malgré sa carrure d'homme adulte, Clint se comportait quelquefois avec la maturité d'un gosse de cinq ans. Et elle ne parlait même pas de fois où il devait consulter un médecin. Bon, elle n'était pas friande des hôpitaux elle non plus, mais de là à en faire un drame... Ça en devenait excessif.

-L'héliporter, Barton. Tu as besoin de soins.

-Tasha!

Elle lui lança un regard d'un froid polaire, ignorant totalement sa mimique de chien battu. Cela ne marchait pas avec elle. Quelle sorte d'assassin aurait-elle été si elle se trouvait incapable de résister au caprice de son ami? Elle n'était pas veuve noire pour rien après tous. Malheureusement pour elle, Barton se rendit bien vite compte qu'il se heurtait à un mur et élabora une nouvelle stratégie.

\- Tu sais, tu pourrais me soigner Nat. T'as bien plus de compétences que tous ces collets montés la haut. Aller... Faisons comme à Londres l'autre fois. Tu t'en rappelles? Lorsque j'avais reçu cette balle.

Elle renifla à la déclaration, sentant le sarcasme l'envahir. Londres avait été un désastre.

-On flirte avec la mort, Barton? C'est drôle, mais j'ai plus souvenirs de Toronto.

Elle croisa les bras, défiante, avant que s'enchaînent successivement des répliques acides n'ayant de sens que pour eux-mêmes.

-Berlin alors.

-tu oublies Alger?

-Singapour.

-Istanbul.

-Budapest

-Tu n'vas pas finir par me lâcher avec ça! C'était rien qu'une erreur de planification... Le gars s'est retrouvé dans mon chemin. Rien de plus à dire.  
Clint croisa les bras à son tour, affrontant le regard glacé de la maître-espionne. Le manège tint environs 15 secondes avant que la rousse ne craque et lui livre un petit sourire dédaigneux.

-Bien sûr, un petit accident...

C'était bien seulement Clint qui arrivait à la faire sourire dans ce genre de moment aussi sérieux. Sourire tout court, dans les faits.

-Exact!

Il avait l'air plutôt fier de lui-même, et si ce n'était pas la petite grimace soigneusement réprimée qu'elle vu lorsqu'il se leva, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était en pleine forme.

-Barton. Un docteur. C'est nécessaire. Tu le sais.

Et il en avait réellement besoin. Elle voyait le sang continuer à couler sous son uniforme. Ils allaient devoirs se presser.

La dernière mission leur avait pris beaucoup d'énergie à tous les deux. Épuiser après des heures de filature, ils n'avaient pas prévu la bombe gentiment réglée pour eux. Elle avait su éviter les éclats de verre, et les conséquences avaient été minimes: une éraflure ou deux, peut-être même un bleu. Mais lui, il avait tous prit dans l'épaule. Il ne se plaignait de rien, jouant au mâle viril devant elle, mais elle le savait, ce genre de blessures devaient être traitées au plus vite. Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais à quiconque, elle s'inquiétait pour Clint. Après que tous soient réglés, elle trouverait ceux qui avait osé poser l'engin...ils ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça, elle se le promettait.

Mais pour l'instant, Clint restait la même tête de mule qu'à l'habitude et elle commençait à songer sérieusement à l'emmener de force dans le quinjet. Barton avait évité comme la peste l'Héliporter depuis l'incident Loki. Que ce soit pour ne pas avoir à endurer les regards méfiants des autres agents qui avaient perdu des collègues lors de l'assaut, il y a deux semaines, ou tout simplement pour s'éviter des _flashbacks_ peu plaisants, elle ne savait pas. Sans doute un mélange des deux. Témoin des résidus d'effets de la manipulation de Loki sur l'autre agent, elle savait qu'il ne dormait presque plus la nuit, qu'il revivait ce que ce petit bâtard de dieu lui avait fait subir, elle le voyait par ses yeux hantés le matin venu. Elle ne disait rien, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Les mots, dans ce genre de situation, étaient aussi futiles que déplacés. Bientôt, Le temps ferait son œuvre, et plus vite serait le mieux.

Bien sûr, le directeur avait été plus qu'heureux de les laisser partir en tandem sur des petites missions aussi faciles qu'éloignées. Un, il s'évitait les plus que possibles blessées ou même morts qui résulteraient une altercation entre Hawkeye et les autres membres de l'équipage. Deux, il se débarrassait de petites épines prises dans son pied, pas les plus importantes, on s'entend, mais celles qui étaient restées suffisamment longtemps sans surveillance pour qu'il y ait des risques d'infection.

Vraiment, le petit arrangement convenait aux deux partis.

Alors, comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés à accomplir une mission au beau milieu de New York, alors qu'ils étaient supposés se tenir loin des centres? Bonne question. Elle aurait besoin d'une sérieuse discussion à ce propos avec le directeur plus tard.

Bien sûr, qui disait New York disait Tony Stark. L'ingénieur, dans la frénésie Avengers, leur avait affirmé qu'ils étaient les bienvenus dans sa tour à n'importe quel moment, heures de la journée ou de la nuit. Bien sûr, habiter dans la tour Stark ne faisait aucunement partie des plans de vie de Natasha. Ce n'avait jamais représenté une option à vrai dire. Mais, la nécessité impliquait le changement, et se trouver un refuge avait représenté une de ses priorités dès qu'elle avait pris conscience des blessures de son collègue. Bien sûr, elle aurait choisi un autre endroit, beaucoup plus sûr et moins à découvert si ce n'était Barton (_C'est un freaking milliardaire Tasha! Faut bien en profiter!) _

Donc, ils avaient choisi la tour. Enfin, ils, plutôt il. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'un arrêt temporaire. Ils venaient, se rafraichissaient, puis repartaient, préférablement en direction de l'unité de soins du héliporter lorsque Clint cesserait de faire le gamin.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, pendant que l'archer continuait à babiller les mêmes arguments anti-médecins de toujours. Même si elle n'était pas initialement d'accord avec le choix de venir ici, elle devait admettre que le design de l'endroit était à couper le souffle. Mais il y avait ce bruit depuis tantôt. Comme un sifflement. Quelque chose clochait.

Elle tendit l'oreille, à l'affut. Ce n'était peut-être que le système de ventilation, mais les réflexes de ses années de formation avaient raison d'elle. Le bruit était vague, mais régulié.

Concentration Natasha. Régulier. Une respiration. Quelqu'un était dans la place avec eux.  
Tous son corps se tendit, prêt à l'action.  
D'un mouvement de la main accompagné d'un regard significatif, elle transmit les informations à Clint, qui hocha la tête tout en continuant à parler normalement, son attitude changeant radicalement pour passer à l'agent professionnel surentrainé qu'elle connaissait.

L'inconnu ne devait pas savoir qu'il était découvert. L'effet de surprise leur procurerait un avantage énorme. D'un mouvement fluide, elle s'assura que ses armes étaient toujours en place.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, et capta une autre respiration laborieuse. Coin gauche de la salle, direction des escaliers C'était vraiment minime. Un être humain normal ne l'aurait pas remarqué, ça tombait bien, elle ne pouvait pas exactement être qualifié de normal.

Après avoir hoché la tête discrètement à Barton, elle s'approcha silencieusement de la position du suspect. La respiration devenait de plus en plus audible à chacun de ses pas. Elle le sentait, il était si près, plus que quelques secondes… _un deux trois_.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle tourna le coin, couteau tendu. La victime eut à peine le temps de réagir que l'agent l'immobilisait, bras derrière le dos, couteau contre la gorge. La noirceur l'empêchait de distinguer les traits de l'agent étranger, mais elle pouvait dire que c'était un homme de taille moyenne. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas vouloir se défendre. Enfaite, si elle se fiait au rythme cardiaque, il paniquait. Tant mieux, ça rendrait son travail plus facile. D'une voie douçâtre, elle se mit à chuchoter dans son oreille, sentant la respiration de l'autre devenir erratique.

-Qui vous envoie?

L'autre dégluti difficilement.

-N-Natasha

Elle se crispa. Il savait son nom. La menace devient plus vive si c'était possible.

-Qui. Vous. Envoie.

-Natasha, c-c'est moi. Bruce. Bruce Banner.

_Quoi?! _D'un mouvement brusque, elle fit pivoter l'homme pour que son visage soit dans la lumière, avant de l'observer. En effet, un Bruce paniqué au regard tacheté de vert la fixait.

Comme si son touché l'avait brulé, elle le repoussa vivement d'elle. Son couteau disparu mystérieusement dans une de ses poches mais elle garda une position tendue. Les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que l'autre baisse le regard. Elle n'avait pas vu le physicien depuis cette fois-là au restaurant après l'attaque. Elle n'avait pas prévu le revoir non plus. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que la dernière fois, résultat d'un tour chez le coiffeur probablement. Ses vêtements lâches et surdimensionnés lui donnaient un air perdu, presque mignon en d'autres circonstances.

Elle se demanda soudainement s'il portait des vêtements aussi grands pour prévenir leur rupture lors d'un incident, mais repoussa de suite l'idée farfelue. Il avait plus de contrôle. Du moins, elle espérait. Un souvenir du Hulk traversa sa mémoire, et un frisson lui traversa l'échine. Cette bête était probablement la seule chose sur cette terre qui réussisse à la terrifier.

D'une voix sans émotion, elle chercha à savoir s'il allait bien. Elle ne tenait pas à voir le monstre vert à nouveau.

-Dr Banner.

Il ne lui répondit pas, semblant à juste titre secoué.

-Dr Banner. Vous allez bien?

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux.

-Euh, oui, je, je suppose que oui.

Il sourit d'un air penaud, mais en même temps soulagé.

-Ce n'est que vous. Je, c'est fou. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger dans votre conversation. Juste, je venais pour un, et bien, un thé.

-Donc, vous avez décidé de vous cacher contre ce mur en écoutant notre conversation? Faites attention à cela, Dr. Banner, on pourrait vous prendre pour un espion. Ou encore mieux, un assassin.

À ces mots, son visage prit un aspect surpris.

-Je vous assure que non, je n'avais aucune idée que c'était vous, je le jure.

Natasha roula intérieurement des yeux. Les hommes et leur sens de l'humour sous-développé.

-Je sais Banner.

Ses yeux la sondèrent un instant avant d'acquiser en réponse, se frottant l'arrière du cou maladroitement.

D'un geste qui semblait nonchalant, même s'il était tout sauf, elle se retourna et marcha en direction des cuisines. Elle sentit Banner hésiter quelques instants avant de commencer à la suivre. Sans surprise, elle retrouva Barton debout, arc en main, prêt au combat dans la cuisine. D'un regard, elle lui signifia qu'il ni avait aucun danger immédiat. Il haussa un sourcil, puis remarqua le personnage qui la suivait.

-Le docteur Banner voulait se préparer un thé.

Barton ne relâcha pas la tension, pas que cela l'étonne, son visage n'affichant aucune émotion. Se tenait devant elle Hawkeye, l'assassin sans pitié ne ratant jamais une cible, le Clint qu'elle connaissait ne réapparaitrait que lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

Banner visiblement mal à l'aise, sourit d'un air contrit.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un ici, à cette heure. Je, je fais mon thé et j'y retourne.

Avec des gestes nerveux, banner traversa la cuisine, sortie ne bouilloire du tiroir, la remplie d'eau et la posa sur le four, tournant le bouton allumé. Clint ne bougea pas de sa position, tous comme Natasha. Le docteur se retourna, regardant Natasha un moment avant de commencer à se tordre les mains. Le silence était tout sauf confortable.

Banner se racla la gorge.

-Hum.. Donc, vous comptez rester?

Voyant que l'archer n'allait pas répondre, Natasha soupira.

-Nous ne resterons pas. Les détails de nos activités sont tenus confidentiels.

-Bien sûr, j'oublie à qui je parle_. Top secret_, non?

Elle se permit un sourire froid.

-C'est ça.

Il renifla en réponse, se penchant pour pouvoir atteindre les contenants de thé au fond du tiroir. Ce n'est qu'en se relevant qu'il remarqua l'épaule ensanglantée de Clint. Immédiatement, son visage prit un air consterné.

-Que c'est t-il passé?

Il se dirigea vers Clint, oubliant le pot métallique derrière lui.

-Je, enfait, ce n'est pas important.

Il tendit les mains en direction de la blessure, regardant Barton dans les yeux.

-Permettez-moi de jeter un coup d'œil à cela?

À a grande surprise de l'espionne russe, l'assassin ne broncha pas loin du touché. Il hocha simplement la tête, le visage se détendant légèrement.

-Ce serait apprécié, doc.

Ébahie, Natasha regarda le scientifique enlever doucement la veste noir de son ami et dégager la blessure. Simultanément, Banner et elle exécutèrent une petite grimace à la vue. Le sang et le pus susurraient des plaies, on pouvait déjà voir l'infection.

-Dieu du ciel, Barton! Mademoiselle Romanoff, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît apporter la trousse médicale ici.

-où?

-Jarvis, éclaires nous veux-tu?

La voix désincarnée surgit du plafond.

-Bien sûr, docteur Banner. La trousse de premiers soins se trouve dans le troisième tiroir du haut à votre gauche. Désirez-vous que je prévienne M Stark du déroulement des choses?

-Non!

Les trois d'entre eux se regardèrent surpris. Stark n'était décidemment pas le bienvenu dans la place.

Trousse médicale sur le comptoir, Banner se mit `l'action. Bandage compresses stériles, pinces, désinfectants, tout étaient étalés, prêt à être utilisés. Gants enfilés, Banner prit la pince et demanda une dernière fois l'autorisation à Barton d'un regard, qui répondit en tendant l'épaule.

-Je suis désolé, ce ne sera pas agréable Barton.

\- Allez-y

Le docteur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Toujours un peu sous le choc que son collègue se laisse examiner, Natasha regarda lorsque banner enleva éclats de verre sur éclats de verre, avant de recoudre certaines plaies, désinfecter le tout et panser le restant. Tous ses gestes étaient rapides, efficaces et minutieux. À chaque étape, il s'assurait que Barton soit prêt à continuer.

En tous, l'opération dura une dizaine de minutes. Quand Bruce eut fini, mains couvertes de sang mais une blessure regardant beaucoup plus propre, il sourit à son patient.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux. Vous devriez quand même aller consulter un vrai médecin.

Clint sourit en réponse, un vrai sourire comme Natasha en voyait rarement. Du moins, en public.

-Merci doc.

En arrière-plan, sans que personne n'y prête attention, la bouilloire sifflait depuis quelques bonnes minutes. Natasha se déplaça pour aller l'y retirer pendant que Banner enlevait ses gants, les jetant dans une poubelle proche. Il s'apprêta à ranger le matériel dans la trousse lorsque l'agente rousse surgit dans son dos.

-Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas ce genre de médecin.

Ses lèvres acquièrent d'un sourire contrit.

-Je ne le suis pas non plus. Seulement, mes…voyages... m'ont appris beaucoup de choses.

Soudainement, ses sourcils s'élevèrent quand il remarqua la légère blessure sur la tête de l'agente devant lui. Il leva la main pour l'atteindre, avant que Natasha se recule instinctivement.

Il prit le désinfectant, puis le pointa à son visage.

-Puis-je?

Elle faillit dire non. Elle aurait dû dire non. Elle était veuve noire. Elle était invisible. Ses blessures ne signifiaient rien pour elle. Personne ne devrait la voir comme cela, elle n'était pas une petite poupée fragile, brisée à la moindre perturbation. Elle était forte. La faiblesse ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

Mais il y avait quelque chose de si doux dans le ton, il ne désirait qu'aider. Il n'y avait pas de jugement, elle le sentait. De l'aide, c'était tout.

Lentement, elle hocha la tête, tendue, son regard ne se détachant jamais de l'expression de Bruce.

De mouvements contrôlés, il essuya doucement la plaie de la rousse, avant d'appliquer un bandage. Natasha ne bougea pas durant tout le processus, son visage figé ne lâchant pas celui du docteur.

C'était la première fois qu'elle permettait à quelqu'un d'entrer aussi loin dans sa zone de confort. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée.

-Et bien, voilà.

Le docteur se recula, brisant le contact visuel, allant se laver les mains sous l'eau de l'évier, sans pourtant que Natasha le lâche des yeux. Il rangea les derniers instruments dans la trousse et la replaça dans son endroit habituel.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, s'essuyant les mains sur son jogging, elle pouvait voir à quel point il avait l'air plus détendu, mais aussi fatigué qu'à son arrivée.

-Je vais vous laisser à vos affaires, je suppose. Encore une fois désolé pour avoir dérangé.

Hawkeye, qui ressemblait cette fois-ci beaucoup plus au Clint qu'elle connaissait souri.

\- Doc, vous ne dérangez pas. Vous faites un bien meilleur boulot que ces petits snobs de médecins la haut. On sait qui aller voir lorsqu' on est de passage à New York, hein Tasha?

Le docteur rit doucement en réponse.

-Bonne soirée, agent Barton, agent Romanoff.

Elle le regarda marcher en direction de l'ascenseur, flottant dans son t-shirt trop grand. Parfois, elle se demandait vraiment que cachait l'homme timide à la colère destructrice qu'était Banner. Il était si calme, si réservé, mais en même temps, sa volonté d'aider les autres, en s'oubliant soi- même, si forte.

Ce n'est seulement lorsqu'elle entendu le bing de l'ascenseur qu'elle réalisa quelque chose.

Le thé. Il était parti sans son thé.

**Ouais, Banner est un peu parano. Cela peut sembler excessif, je sais, mais je pense que le film bâcle un peu trop le fait que notre bon vieux doc a passé les dernières années en fuite, comme si vivre une si longue période en se cachant de son ombre n'avait aucuns effets à long terme. Enfin, c'est mon avis.**

**Merci pour la lecture!**


End file.
